


Halloween Match

by shirewalker



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alina hum hates Aleksander the damned grade thief!, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Enemies With Benefits, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Halloween, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, University, by sex, innuendos and teasing touches and stuff until thing get heated to THAT point, yeah Alina needs to sort out her feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirewalker/pseuds/shirewalker
Summary: Alina and Aleksander are enemies. Well, in her book they are. For the blasted Morozova keeps beating her at the hardest classes of their degree. And flirting with her.When the two show up to the campus Halloween party as Hades and Persephone, all Alina wants is to murder the man.But something else goes down and Alina finds herself in a rather unexpected situationoriginal drabblehere





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> as requested, this is the more developed version of Halloween Match. It kiiiinda got out of hand and had originally planned it as a one long shot. However, as you can see, it's divided in five parts. Let's say, five stages of this thing Alina finds herself in ;)

 

 

She hated him.

She hated him with all the fire that the underworld had to offer to the worst of sinners.

Aleksander Morozova nodded once as their teacher announced his grade, the best of the class. Again.

Again.

A-freakin-gain.

Her teeth would turn to dust if she kept on grinding them this hard. Yet, did that stop her? No, no it didn’t.

She felt his gaze on hers just as she was scribbling on her notes ‘A.M. must die.’ It burned a hole through her just as she wanted to burn a hole through Aleksander. Whether it was because he could imagine what childish doodles she was working hard on or because he knew she had been glaring at him just until a second go, it was hard to tell. But she knew a ghost of a smile was on his lips even without looking his way.

She hated him.

 

* * *

 

Aleksander Morozova was the man of her nightmares. Her very own arch-nemesis.

Alina Starkov was the best in her degree. She was even the best at the extra classes that she was taking during this less stressful semester. Whether it was Physics of Light or Painting Class, Alina always had the best grades. She had to. For two reasons, she studied hard for those grades and she needed her good grades to keep getting that lovely scholarship that allowed her to live close to the university campus, buy supplies for her more practical classes, eat well and live in a nice apartment all by herself.

Everything was going well until the end of the last semester.

When Aleksander Morozova walked into her Physics History class and had hand-delivered an essay on Marie Curie. Their teacher had been delighted with the man and his incredible sense of initiative. The class had been delighted with his god-like looks.

Alina had wished him dead. Because she had put on her teacher’s mail box earlier that day an essay on the very same physicist.

In that moment, Aleksander Morozova’s eyes fell on her. Even from a distance she could see their silver shade practically shining under the classroom lights. He was beautiful. His eyes were stunning enough to lure anyone to their death. But she ignored all those automatic thoughts the second she saw the ghost of a smile crossing his features when he looked straight at her. If she didn’t know better, she would bet he knew how much she wished him dead. Which was a lot.

Things hadn’t gotten much better after that day. He was a constant presence on all her Physics classes during the rest of that semester and now the ones she was taking this new semester. Which were just two, yes, but still. The bastard was always there and he always got the best grades and he had everyone swooning over him.

Except her.

Which seemed to have prompted in the devil-man a special desire to get her attention.

 

* * *

 

The library coffee shop was empty save for her, her laptop and a couple that seemed more interested in each other’s eyes than in their coffee, which had grown cold five minutes ago. She’d counted.

Alina was currently browsing through her favourite Pinterest cosplay board. She desperately needed to start working on her Halloween costume and she had zero ideas, with her constant stressing over her not-so-perfect grades. It was still a month away, yes, but she wanted to do it right. Genya hadn’t taught her how to sew for nothing. Well, tried to teach. Alina was still… meh at it. At least she was good at tailoring clothing to her liking. And that’s what she would do. Find a lovely… dress, skirt, whatever. She’d find a basic piece, buy extra fabric and accessories and then she’d tailor it to her costume character.

But first, she needed an idea.

She could go as a Disney character. No, she’d done that the year before. Hmm… Her eyes went from pin to pin. Oh! Austen characters! She loved those! For a moment she could already picture herself in a typical Regency dress, her hair up in an intricately braided up-do… Her mood deflated when she realised the fact that most of the people attending the Halloween party would probably be too drunk to recognize her or just not know Austen at all.

A groan blew out of her lips. This was no good. She’d have to go with last year’s costume and hope no one noticed.

“In a mood, Alina?” Oh no. Not him. Why him? Her day wasn’t looking that good already, why did he have to show up? Did he plan to ruin her already gloomy days? Was it the sole reason for his existence?

Maybe she could ignore his impossible to ignore presence. Maybe she could pretend his presence did not have a magnet for her attention. Maybe. If she looked hard enough at her screen. Letters and pictures blurred fast under her hard gaze. And she still hadn’t looked up. Yes, fantastic. If only she could keep on staring for long enough.

A chair was pulled. Her laptop was closed. And then she was staring hard into those haunting silver eyes.

“What?” She bit out, teeth grinding so hard she was starting to taste bone. Her dentist wouldn’t be too happy about that. Maybe she should reschedule her appointment.

Aleksander’s mouth curved in a slow and wicked smirk, “I was walking by when I saw you here, all by yourself, looking so forlorn at your laptop. I thought perhaps my adversary needed some cheering up.”

“Forlorn? Cheering up?” She was spewing poison.

That hideous smirk only grew, perfect teeth flashing in the process, “Yes, Alina.” His gaze dropped and she realised with a blush creeping up her body, that he was eyeing her deep neckline. The nerve, he was ogling her cleavage!

“Eyes up, you dirty grade-thief. And we are not adversaries, you are just… a bump on the road that I will soon smooth so hard you will be just a vague memory for some and nothing at all for everyone else.”

“Smooth me? Hard?” He leaned back, crossing an ankle over his knee. Today he wore dark jeans with a tight cashmere sweater. He looked positively delicious. “Alina… Your dirty talk needs to be toned down a bit, don’t you think?”

Her cheeks burned hard, “I was not…! You…! I hate you!” She blurted. When he kept on eyeing her cleavage, she closed her coat.

His eyes moved slowly over her figure and back to her face, sparkling with unveiled hunger, “Alina, Alina… You don’t hate me. At most you hate the way I make you feel. And I’m sure I make you feel many, many things you would never admit out loud.”

Melting him with her glare sounded so nice. So, so nice. Then why wasn’t it working? “The only things you make me feel are hatred and a lack of patience, Morozova.”

“Alina… Why won’t you admit the truth?” He leaned in and placed the tips of his fingers on her bobbing knee, instantly freezing it mid-bob. “You and I… There is something between us and you keep fighting it for some reason.”

She batted away that pesky hand, “There is nothing between us but my hatred for your grade-thievery. Therefore there is nothing I am fighting. Unless it’s the desire to kill you.”

His chuckle had her whole body vibrating unexpectedly. So unexpectedly that a familiar warmth spread between her legs, forcing her to cross them as surreptitiously as she could. His smirk gained an edge and she knew he knew what she was doing. “Alina… I’m no grade-thief. I just challenge you. And you… You are my balance. You keep me on my toes. You’re the reason my grades are so good.” He arched a brow when she began packing her things. “Going so soon?”

“I am leaving. Since you won’t leave by your own will. And we are NOT each other’s balance in any way. So stop saying those things and stop touching me like that. And stop looking me that way!” She finished, her voice so loud that even the loving couple was gawking her way now.

Without waiting for his answer, Alina picked up her things and fled the scene, wishing to all Saints that could hear her that they would grant her the powers to send him straight to the underworld.

Underworld.

She halted her run in front of her building as an idea grew in her mind. A brilliant idea. Saints. How had she forgotten her favourite mythological character?

A victorious smirk curved her lips. This year, for Halloween, she would be… Persephone.

And she would offer that silver-eyed bastard her best poisoned pomegranate and watch him choke on it.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts? I'll try to post the other four parts asap. I want to post it today, but we'll see how time works with me haha.
> 
> feedback/comments/fangirling is more than welcome and might help me fight time and post the rest sooner :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they say the more the merrier. Aleksander is an adept of that when it comes to Alina ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 

She couldn’t believe her luck.

It was finally Halloween night and the campus party was in full swing by the time she’d arrived at the scene. Not long after, her friends having left with their dates for less crowded activities, Alina found herself dunking a glass of scotch when she realised her luck was as rotten as it could get.

Aleksander was at the party. And he’d found her in no time.

“Interesting costume, Starkov.” His silver eyes shined with unveiled lust as he let his gaze travel over her body, taking his sweet time where her skin was exposed. Which wasn’t that much, as Alina had decided on a more demure take on Persephone. It was a cold Halloween anyway. Plus, she got to wear a flowy dress with flowy sleeves.

 

* * *

 

The first free afternoon she’d had since her eureka moment in front of her building, Alina had scourged the off the rack shops for a lovely dress that she could tailor to her idea. It had taken her nearly three hours before she found a lovely quartz rose floor length gown that seemed meant for her. It was exactly her size, only needing some extra adjustments, and it had an overskirt that could easily be changed to be even more light and flowy. All she would need next was the fabric for the sleeves.

Genya had helped with those, the red head having a corner of her apartment covered in tailoring supplies. In the space of five nights, Alina and Genya had succeeded in transforming an otherwise average and forgettable ceremony dress into a beautiful and mysterious Persephone dress.

At the very last minute, Alina had decided to attempt at flower crown making. Her final piece wasn’t exactly her best work, but she would wear it for a few hours, during a Halloween party that happened in a darkened cafeteria. No one would notice the crooked twists or the mismatching flowers.

 

* * *

 

“I could say the same about yours… Morozova…” She said through gritted teeth, trying hard not to squash her lovely pomegranate and ruin her lovely dress in the process. The bastard... The bloody bastard… He wore a sleek, perfectly tailored black suit with an onyx tie and his hair hand combed in an almost lazy manner. And in his hands… That’s a pomegranate she wanted to squash. Badly.

Bastard bleeping bloody Morozova was dressed as none other than her romantic counterpart. Hades.

Saints. Damned. Hades.

“Such mood, Alina. Something the matter?” He said, voice dropping a notch.

Something the matter? Oh yes. Several things. He was her arch-nemesis, continuously stealing her place as the best of the class. He flirted with her no matter what. He had the most magnetic eyes she’d ever seen. And he was dressed as… Hades.

She sneered, “You’re Hades.”

His smile was all hard edges. And for a fleeting moment, Alina wanted to explore all of them. “And you are my lovely, and equally deadly, queen of the underworld. Persephone…” He took a step closer, a hand reaching up to trail along her arm, the touch burning through the pale fabric. Her skin tingled in his trail. He added, “I’d say this is fate, Alina.”

She scoffed, shaking off his hand. Fate. As if. Fate or destiny or whatever would never pair them up. Never. Ever.

 

* * *

 

Her breathing was all sorts of erratic in that moment. She was dizzy, so dizzy. And all along, his lips kept trailing on her neck as effortlessly as they had the first moment she’d felt them on her lips.

Saints damn her to hell and back. How had she gone from hating his guts to getting all tangled up in his arms? She remembered drinking a whole glass of scotch the second she saw him. She remembered feeling murderous when they talked. And then it got blurry. In her anger and desire to get the best of him, Alina had somehow dragged Aleksander to the nearest and most empty corner, given him a piece of her mind and finished her act with a kiss. Perhaps there had been a dare from his side some time before the kiss. It was highly likely. She could never pass a dare.

And here she was. Sworn to detest the man forever, Alina had her hands buried in his perfect black hair, a leg wrapped around his waist and her head dropped back as the damned man kissed every single patch of skin he could find. Which was still not much. But that didn’t stop him. Oh no, if anything, it only made his kisses even more fantastic.

“Alina… Oh… Alina…” He rasped against her lips, pressing hungry kisses between words.

“I still hate you, Morozova… Don’t… Oh…! Don’t… forget that…” she answered breathlessly. And the she bit down on his lower lip, hard enough to draw blood. How delicious this little victory tasted.

He chuckled, the sound dark and so dangerously alluring, “You can call me Aleksander, Alina… Much more appropriate for our current position…” He said, trailing down her neck once more. Her eyes rolled in their sockets when he found a sweet spot in the crook of her neck and played with it for long.

Aleksander… Oh. She shouldn’t. She really shouldn’t. But… She wanted to. So much it was a physical ache in that moment.

“Aleksander…” She tried, the name foreign on her tongue, even if she had breathed it to herself late at night, many times before. But out loud? For this evil creature to hear? Oh no. Never. But then he pressed his hips hard against hers. Oh, maybe… Maybe she might do it more often in the future.

“You are… delicious, my beautiful Persephone…” His hand had found its way under her skirts and began a tantalizingly slow ascent. A shuddered breath escaped her very kissed lips when his fingers drew near her panties.

“And you are… Oh… You are the devil, fake Hades…” She managed, her words coming out in a breathless moan. He was kissing that sweet spot again.

Aleksander chuckled against her tender skin, “You and I, Alina…” He moved up to her lips once more, “You and I… We could conquer the world together…”

“Is that how… Is that how you’re going to convince me to going back to your place tonight?”

“No…” His breath was hot on her lips, “This is how…” And then he kissed her, a finger slipping under her panties, at last.

Oh. That was how.

 

* * *

 

His place was nice. Or maybe not. Alina couldn’t really tell. She’d had zero seconds to gather her surroundings before Aleksander had her pinned against the wall in a kiss that was bound to burn down the whole building. His deft hands worked fast in undressing her, throwing away her costume, her flower crown, her shoes and lastly, her underwear.

He’d made sure that when he took those last two pieces, Alina was ready for the taking.

He’d taken her against the wall. And on the foyer floor. Atop his table and against the door leading to his bedroom. Time seemed to stop as Aleksander drove Alina over the edge again and again and again. With his tongue, with his fingers, with his whole body. Saints help her, how could he have energy for everything? How could _she_ have energy for everything?

Alina’s throat was raw by the time she was laid on his bed. Her hair was a mess, but so was his. Oh, yes it was. Her body burned bright, her blood rushing through her veins in the heat of the last orgasm he’d drawn out of her. She could still feel the ghost of his tongue between her folds.

“Alina…” Aleksander sang, his lips hovering over her breasts. She bit her lip, and arched her back in anticipation. His chuckle was a rough sound as he took her nipple between his lips and sucked on it, over and over again.

“Aleksander…!” She gasped, hands clawing at his hair. Saints, saints, saints! She was a puddle, she was nothing but melted and unbound cells. And still! And still he drew reactions out of her.

“I want you to scream my name, Alina…” He breathed in her ear, his body just inches from hers. Scream his name? Hadn’t she already done that? “I want you to scream it again, Alina. And again, and again… And again.” He continued, placing white-hot kisses along her jaw.

“Please… Aleksander…” She begged. For what? For more? For rest? For both? Maybe. Maybe not. She wasn’t sure. All rational thinking had flown out the window the very second they had kissed in that party.

She felt his smile against her skin. And then he slid inside of her, once more, at last. Aleksander drew out and a whimper found its way to her lips. “Shh, Alina… Shh…” He soothed her, his kisses as slow as the ice caps moving. “I want this one to be extra special…”

Special? Why? It wasn’t their first. They had been at it all night… Was it because it was their first time on his bed? She hooked a leg around his waist, “Less talking…”

He chuckled, “Hasty Alina… Needy Alina… Delicious Alina…” Achingly slow thrusts dotted his teasing words, his hips moving against hers in a dance that had her bones buzzing and her breathing halting in her throat. He moved again and again, his pace slowly growing faster, his kisses slowly growing hungrier. And Alina… Oh, poor Alina was nothing but foam in his arms. As their rhythm grew faster and faster, all Alina could think of was Oh! Oh! Oh! And all she could say was his name, over and over again. And all she could hear was her name in his breathless voice. And the bed, creaking under them, setting the beat to their little, dirty song.

He rocked his hips hard against hers and she felt her whole being shatter into dust. Pure, cosmic dust, scattered through the universe. And she cried out his name. The sound so loud, so raw, she was certain she’d go mute.

Aleksander thrust against her once more, the two riding out the remnants of their orgasm until there wasn’t a sound in the room but their heavy breathing. And soon after, a slower and quieter breathing took over, as the two finally succumbed to exhaustion.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all enjoyed the first of many PWP chapters in this adventure xD  
> I don't know what happened, sinfest, I guess lol. But Alina only deals with her feelings for Aleksander whenever they're together and without clothes it seems.
> 
> fangirling/comments/feedback is awesome and so are YOU!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alina flees a scene. Library is the stage for stuff and suddenly a deal is struck.

 

 

Her body ached all over as she woke up with a startle.

Where was she? What…?

She sat up, fast as lightning, clutching blood red sheets to her naked torso. Alina looked around herself but Aleksander wasn’t there. The room however… It was a mess. She watched with horror as her eyes took in what the two of them had done to his apartment. The doors leading to his room were panelled with glass but that didn’t matter, as they had been banged open the previous night and now offered a fantastic view to the rumble that was Aleksander’s apartment in that moment.

On no. This was terrible. No, horrible. No, a nightmare!

She needed to leave. Right. Now.

But first she needed her clothes. And maybe a shower. If Aleksander wasn’t home, then she would get some payback by stealing his hot water and his shampoos. She trampled through the room and into the living room, not even bothering with looking for her things there, as images of Aleksander carrying a very naked version of her to his room flashed in her memory.

She cursed under her breath when she stubbed her toe on her way through the corridor. A shower sounded from the only room the two hadn’t defiled. Bathroom. So he wasn’t gone. Which meant she had to walk the walk of shame… With no shower.

Panic took over her movements when the water stopped running for a moment and Alina rushed to the foyer, hastily picking up and putting on every piece of clothing she found. She checked and double-checked if she had everything on. Panties, bra, dress, shoes… Only her flower crown seemed missing. Try as she might, Alina couldn’t find it, nor could she remember if she had dropped it on their way up to the apartment or already in it.

Whatever. It was just a flower crown.

She grabbed her purse and fled the scene.

 

* * *

 

Catching a bus home was her initial idea. It would be faster than crossing the entire campus on foot. While it was a free day for everyone to recover their energies after partying hard the night before, Alina still didn’t want to either walk that much nor be caught walking home still in her costume. It would give her away the second anyone saw her.

A taxi rounded the corner. A hand shot up. In a matter of seconds she was on her way home, safe and sound in the privacy of the yellow car.

With a groan, she dropped her head back and closed her eyes.

“Rough night?” her driver asked. He sounded young. She peeked through a cracked eye and sure enough the driver was around her age.

“Yeah…” She conceded.

The driver chuckled, “I bet so. I didn’t go out though. Working.” He said, turning a right, “My boyfriend, Kuwei wanted to go out in matching costumes, but I told him this year I was on service. Someone had to take home the drunk ones.” They stopped by a red, “So we stayed home, watching Halloween specials.” When they were moving again, his eyes found hers on the review mirror, “Alcohol? Or regretful sex?”

She sat up straighter, “What?”

“Oh, rough night on account of what? Too much drinking or a bad choice for night companion?” He asked, his voice devoid of any mockery.

“Oh… Hum… Yeah…” A blush burned her cheeks as she fumbled with her dress.

The driver nodded, “Regret over sex. I get you. I’ve done the same too. My ex-girlfriend and I… We kinda got together after a crazy night. We were always at each other’s throats and our friends kept saying it was sexual tension.” He chuckled, “We denied it, of course. But then one night things got so heated, that we ended up in her bed.”

“How did things end?”

“End? Oh, well. She wanted to go to a foreign university, I didn’t want to follow that path. We drifted apart. Still friends though.”

“What about…?”

“Kuwei? We had a meet-cute of sorts. Nothing like with my ex.” He chuckled, “Still memorable.” He stopped the car, “Here we are, miss.”

“Thank you,” she said, reaching for whatever money she might have in her tiny purse.

He shook his head, “Don’t worry. This one’s on me.”

She stared at him, dumbfounded. “Oh… I… Thank you.”

His smile was a comfort, “Of course.”

Alina was already out of the taxi when she turned back, “I hope you two are happy.”

“Thank you. I hope whatever is going on with you gets untangled soon enough.”

She nodded and rushed into her apartment, dying for a proper shower and clean clothes. Maybe a good bath would be best. Not that either option would erase the previous night. Still, she could pretend it did.

 

* * *

 

Rustling of pages as they were turned. The gritty sound of pens scratching paper. The faint shh as someone complained about whatever noise had interrupted their studying.

Alina loved the campus’ library. It was old, shelves upon shelves with books on everything she might desire to read on. Dark wood, plush couches. Tall and slim windows through which long shafts of light poured in. Around the far wall were several private study rooms, where those in search of more privacy would go study or work. Or nap. She watched as a Literary Studies student prepped up her coat into a fluffy ball and then rested her head on it, promptly falling asleep, by the looks of her inactivity.

A groan brought Alina back to their desk. She arched a teasing brow, “Tired so soon, Genya?”

Golden eyes flared, “We’ve been here for over two hours. I already know everything for my exam _and_ yours!” Her stomach growled and red tinged her cheeks. “Plus, I’m starving.”

Alina looked at her watch, it was lunch time, “Oh. In that case, we could take a break and go have lunch together.”

Genya winced, “Sorry, Alina. But I have classes right after lunch. And I’m meeting with David for said lunch.”

“Oh.”

“Sorry, angel! We had planned it yesterday. If I’d known, I’d planned it with you!”

Alina rolled her eyes and playfully punched her friend’s arm, “Don’t worry about it. It was just a suggestion. We can plan for another day. Say… Friday?”

Genya cast her eyes upward, deep in thought, “Well… Friday… I have classes after lunch, but I don’t have plans for lunch. I think we’re good!” she flashed her trademark smile.

“Perfect. Then, if your stomach is that desperate, I guess we can call it a day.” She said, chuckling when Genya’s stomach growled again and again her friend’s cheeks turned a darker shade of red.

Genya muttered a quick goodbye as she picked up her things to leave. “Oh, sorry!” She hushed as she turned the corner. Soon her heels were just a distant sound echoing in the lower level of the library.

Shaking her head and with a smile still on her face, Alina continued working on her paper. Genya had gotten things almost right. Alina hadn’t been studying for an exam, she’d been studying for her next paper. The one that would win her the best grade and beat Morozova, at last.

The chair where Genya had been just seconds ago was pulled. Someone sat on it and a shudder trickled down Alina’s spine.

Without looking up she muttered, “What do you want?”

His dark chuckle had her skin tingling, “Warm greetings, as usual.” He leaned back on his chair, “You left without a word. And then spent the next week avoiding me like I was carrying the plague.” His tone was teasing, though there was an unreadable undertone that she simply couldn’t figure out.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Morozova.” A lie, of course. She knew. She knew very well. Avoiding Aleksander Morozova had become her best sport during the last week. She’d get to class right after he was settled in. She’d leave as soon the class was over. She’d avoid her typical coffee spots and the same applied to the study spots where he’d caught her before. All in all, it had been a quite successful plan. Until now.

He stretched his legs forward, one brushing lightly against hers, “Alina… You fled from my apartment without a word and have been actively avoiding being alone with me for more than half a second.” A finger tilted her head up. She slapped it away and Aleksander chuckled again, his silver eyes sparkling with amusement, “I would be willing to accept that perhaps it was because the night hadn’t been as pleasurable as I’d hoped, but…” his voice grew huskier, “I remember how much you enjoyed it very well, Alina.” She forced her eyes on her notes, the words jumble to her brain, “I remember all the sounds you made. All the moans and the gasps. The shuddered pleases and the screamed yesses. The way you moaned and cried out my name. Several. Times.” She was a ripe tomato, she could feel it in her bones. “I remember very well the way your body arched whenever I touched you and the way you gravitated toward me between… sessions.” He said, the euphemism lurking into his speech when a student passed by.

Alina wanted the ground to swallow her whole. She’d tried so hard to pretend that night hadn’t even happened. And now here he was, her arch-nemesis, retelling everything, bit by bit.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She gritted out, “And I have a work to finish. Please, leave.”

Silence.

Then, “Very well, Alina. I’ll leave you. For now.” He got up and put the chair back in its place. “But we will need to talk about this. Soon.”

And then, just like that, he left her alone.

Soon.

She wanted to die.

 

* * *

 

The next month was… A trial.

Alina kept on avoiding Aleksander, each new trick more elaborate than the previous. She also kept trying to outdo him, but the two seemed stuck in a tie. Aleksander remained at a distance, if by distance one meant Aleksander no longer trying to interrupt her studying time. Still, he always remained close.

He wanted to talk. Or at least repeat the events from Halloween night.

Alina? Not so much. Which was why she had taken to studying in a study room. Locked.

Whenever he passed by, Aleksander always lingered by the window, his silver eyes beckoning her closer. But he never tried to open the door, nor ask her outright to be let in. She wasn’t sure what his plan was, but she was glad it didn’t involve stalking and disrespecting her boundaries.

Things were so peaceful that one day Alina forgot to lock her door.

And it was that day that Aleksander walked right in.

“Alina…” He breathed her name, sending an unwanted excited chill trickling down her spine, “We need to talk.”

She gulped down, got up and backed to the wall, “We don’t. We don’t have anything to talk about anyway.” Her voice wavered. Aleksander caught it and the next moment, his lips were just a breath away from hers.

“Then let’s not.” And then he kissed her. Hard.

Her toes curled, her eyes fluttered close and her heart did a little dance. Her body was more than happy over this turn of events. And for a moment, Alina allowed herself to drown in the kiss. Her hands were on his hair, fingers passing through the silky locks and grabbing handfuls of them the next moment. Aleksander pressed his hips against hers and Alina had a flashback to their first kiss, a moan climbing up her throat.

Somehow, between the first second of that kiss and the next, the two ended up on the floor, Alina straddling Aleksander as their kiss continued burning down the walls. Then they broke the kiss and Alina began trailing down his body, her hands working fast on his belt and jeans.

Aleksander groaned and Alina had just one last glimpse of his silver eyes before he shut them and dropped his head back and waited.

A dangerous smirk passed through her lips.

She took him full in her mouth and began. Aleksander’s groans grew in sound and in speed as Alina’s lips and tongue teased and teased him. She swiped the tip of her tongue along his length once, twice. He was coming. She heard it in his shudder. All he needed was just a little more push. Just… a little…

In a flash Alina was up, her belongings in her hand and then she was out.

She couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled out of her mouth as she quickly wiped it clean. Revenge sure was sweet. She could picture Aleksander so clearly. Lying on the floor of the study room, all rumpled, groaning in pain as that sweet release she had teased about never came. Alina had played his game and beaten him. Maybe she hadn’t outdone Aleksander Morozova in grades, yet, but she’d outdone him in sex.

A message had been sent. Alina hoped the bastard could understand it once and for all.

There was nothing between them. Just hatred. That night of sex? A mistake. A complete and utter mistake. A complete and utterly marvellous mistake. She cursed herself for secretly having enjoyed it so much. She also cursed herself for secretly having pondered giving in to Aleksander just now in the library. Sex with him? In the library? It was outrageous and yet… She couldn’t help but think how good it might have been.

No. Not good. Horrible. Sex with Aleksander Morozova was horrible. Which was why they did it so many times that night. Aleksander couldn’t get it right so he needed extra tries. Yes, that was it. Not the fact that it was so brilliant that both always needed more right after.

She was right at her building’s door when a hand caught her by the arm and pulled her into a warm embrace. Silver eyes met hers. Wide open with rage. No, not rage. Pent up lust and anger over being done so dirty. Alina opened her mouth but no sound came, the strength of his gaze pinning her to the ground. Aleksander too made to speak, but just like her, no words seemed to come out. Then, “Alina…” his voice was so hoarse. So, so hoarse.

Alina was mad. Mad with fever, most likely. Because the next moment… the next moment… she cupped his face between her hands and brought his lips down to hers for a kiss that was sure to set fire to the grass surrounding them.

 

* * *

 

She fell on her couch, Aleksander following behind. His lips were so greedy for hers that it was a wonder either were still breathing. Alina’s head was spinning. This was wrong. She hated him. They shouldn’t… But his lips were so magnetic and his hair was so perfect for her greedy hands and his hips… Oh, saints! Aleksander rocked his hips against hers and Alina couldn’t stop the moan that followed, neither could she stop herself from grabbing handfuls of his hair and pulling at the soft locks. She pulled at his lower lip, priding herself for the groan that she drove out of Aleksander’s delicious mouth.

His lips glided over hers, teasing and tasting her endlessly. When breath grew short, Aleksander broke the kiss just to plant a trail of hot kisses along her jaw and straight to her earlobe. She gasped his name when he pulled lightly at the tender skin, and called him a monster when he chuckled in her ear. Aleksander moved down her neck, kissing and nipping at her skin and all along a hand had slipped under her shirt and was now working her bra and sneaking under it and oh! He rubbed his thumb over her nipple once, twice, thrice. And Alina moaned in kind, arching her back towards him, her body begging for more, more, more.

“Aleksander… Please…” She said, her words barely more than a moaned breath.

Aleksander kissed her lips hard once and then she felt his hot breath on her heated skin, “Alina… My Alina… What do you want from me? What…” He shuddered when she passed her fingers through his hair and hooked a leg around his waist, “What do you want me to do Alina…? What?”

Everything. Everything. Everything. “My bedroom. Please.” She cracked her eyes open, “Down the hall. Now.”

The wicked smile that curved his lips was all hard edges and soft patches and it was so paradoxical that Alina ached to study it forever. Then he picked her up and took her to the bedroom.

Aleksander undressed her swiftly before laying her down. Alina felt like she was in a dream. She felt both light and heavy, regretful and blissful, yearning for him and aching to flee. Her skin tingled from his touch and for his touch and all her nerves seemed to sense nothing but Aleksander and his touch and his breath and his body. And his tongue… Oh! Alina hated him but this man seemed to know her body better than herself and when she felt the tip of his tongue between her folds… Saints help her, Alina lost it.

He worked her and teased her and held her legs parted with one hand, the other kneading on the back of her thigh. Kneading over and over again, the pressure hard then soft then hard again and oh, oh! She could feel it, the edge, coming, coming, coming and… Ah! Alina swore she burst into flames when she came. Burst into flames and burned everything around her to cinders. And still his tongue moved, and still his tongue teased her folds and licked her clean and saints help her… She needed him. She desperately needed him.

Aleksander’s lips began moving up. At a pace so slow, so slow… That Alina remembered this was Aleksander Morozova, and she hated him. She bit hard on her lip, bit hard on the poisonous quirps she wanted to throw his way for taking his sweet little time. What was he doing? What was…?

He captured a nipple between his teeth and pulled softly. Breath shuddered out of her as he did it. And then he did it again and again… Alina had no control over her body, not anymore, not as Aleksander drew any and all sounds out of her with the slightest tease of his tongue or his fingers.

She wanted to kill him. But then she didn’t. Then… Then he was kissing her again and murder plans were postponed for later. And then he was inside her and… and… What had she been thinking of? She didn’t remember. She just… “Aleksander…” She moaned.

And then he rocked his hips.

They wouldn’t fall asleep until much, much later. Until Aleksander had taken his time with her. Until Alina had straddled him and taken her time. Until the two were breathless and gasping, their names on each other’s lips, their bodies spent and… infinitely sated.

 

* * *

 

When Alina woke up the next morning, Aleksander was still lying next to her. But he wasn’t asleep.

Silver pools shined in the morning light, mischief and wonder swirling within those damning eyes, “Good morning, Alina…”

She gaped, lost for a moment on what to do, “I… Good morning.” Then she frowned and sat up.

Aleksander drew his fingers up her spine, drawing a shuddered breath off her lips. “Alina… You’re not going to kick me out are you?” When she remained silent, he added, humour in his voice, “You’re not to pretend there’s nothing going on, again, are you?” He leaned in and planted kisses up her spine, “Because… Something is… going on…” He breathed between kisses, “And you can no longer deny it, Alina…” He cupped her breast and squeezed it lightly, earning a yelp from her previously silent lips.

“Stop that!” She batted his hand away and sat at arm’s length, “Fine! There is something. But it’s just sex, all right?” She admitted, huffing and puffing between words, “It’s just sex. Nothing more. Hate sex, on top of that!” Hate sex! How had she gotten so worked up over this dude to reach the point of having sex with him like this? How? Could the saints of Ravka help her out in this one? No? Didn’t think so.

All along Aleksander’s lips were curved in the ghost of a half-smile, silently teasing her. Alina wanted to smack that smile off his lips. Silence spread, the two refusing to move from their chosen spots. Then, “Then let’s do it.”

She blinked, “Do what?”

“Have sex.”

“We did that already.” She said, hating herself for blushing so fast at his words.

Aleksander sat up and leaned in so close they were almost kissing. He breathed his next words, “Let’s have sex, Alina. Let’s do it. Let’s… Be…” he hummed and licked his lips. Alina almost kissed him then. Almost. Aleksander continued, pleased with her reaction, “Enemies…” his smirk was evident now, “With benefits.”

“Oh… I… Huh…” He licked his lips again, damn him. “I… That’s…” She shouldn’t… But… The sex… it was… “Only if… Only if I choose when and where.” She finally said, agreeing to what felt like a deal with the devil himself.

Aleksander’s smirk grew and his teeth flashed in the morning light, “Sounds good to me. So long we get to seal the deal right here, right now.”

She was mad. Completely and utterly mad. That’s what she told herself as she nodded in earnest and pulled him in for a kiss and basically let him do whatever he wanted to do with her that morning.

Saints help her. She really had made a deal with the devil, hadn’t she?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyy yo! I wanted to post it all (again) but I just remembered a detail I need to fix in the next chapters lol. so I guess you'll have to wait a little (again) for next update lol sorryy x)
> 
> feedback/comments/fangirling are awesome and so are you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas chapter the day before Christmas month begins (lol)

 

 

 

Weeks went by as Alina found herself with a rather… unexpected new schedule.

Sex with Aleksander on accident had been one thing. To blame on hatred, to blame on matching costumes, to blame on sexual tension. But actually deciding to sleep with him on a routine? That was… Well, mad for one thing. She didn’t know why she’d been so… giddy over his proposal, but deep inside she had and when they sealed the deal it had felt absolutely delicious. When the next day came and after classes he dragged her back to his place she’d been ecstatic. When they met again at her place during the weekend she had been excited. When they kept on meeting and meeting and meeting she felt… On cloud nine. If having lots of amazing sex with someone you hate could feel like that.

Not that she ever said anything about it to him. Every time, without failing, Alina would always leave him with a simple “I still hate you.” And Aleksander would flash that dangerous smile of his and kiss her again.

Somehow, between the first time she’d said that and now… The words no longer felt as poisonous as they had once.

 

* * *

 

Christmas night. It had snowed and the whole campus was draped in a magical and soft blanket. Everyone walked about wrapped in their warmest and best attire, trading presents and stealing kisses under mistletoes.

As for Alina, she had been at Genya’s Christmas party up until midnight, when they’d traded presents and toasted to their final year of university. After a warm goodbye, she’d set off.

Her steps had a lighter hop to them tonight. And no matter how hard she tried, she simply couldn’t stop her lips from curving up in a smile of anticipation. Christmas day was here officially and she was going to spend the entire twenty four hours of it in Aleksander’s company. Maybe it was blasphemous to arrange a day of sex on Christmas day, but when he suggested it… Well, Alina hadn’t been able to say no. She would have stayed home by herself anyway. So, why not spend it doing something that would bring her immense pleasure?

“I was starting to think you might have wandered off with someone else, Alina…” He rasped as he opened his door and pulled her in for a kiss that should not be given in the middle of a corridor.

“Well, I couldn’t rush off from the party at the stroke of midnight, could I?” She answered, breathless, her coat and gloves gone. Aleksander was undressing her so fast it was as if she was his Christmas present and he couldn’t wait to unwrap her and see just what Santa might have gotten him. Though, she thought as he blindly took her to his room, Santa would probably never give anything to someone like Aleksander.

“You could have said the truth.”

“And risk an intervention?”

His smile was so wicked that Alina felt like slapping it away, “I knew you loved this.”

Suddenly she was too self-conscious. Why did he have to say it like that? Why? “Shut up and kiss me. I demand to be kept up until the sun rises.”

He pressed a long, hot as coal kiss on her belly, “Of course, Alina…”

 

* * *

 

Waking up in his bed was beginning to feel like waking up in her own bed. She didn’t know why, but it felt like it. She stretched, letting out a happy groan as her whole body cracked and ached. Turning to his side, Alina found… Nothing. She pouted, where was he?

“Aleksander?” She sat up, wrapping his black sheets around her. It was a freezing morning. Or was it afternoon? She wasn’t sure. Aleksander had kept his word about keeping her up all night.

Silver eyes sparkled as he walked into the bedroom, an arm behind his back. “Aren’t you a sight, Alina?”

“Good morning for you too.” She grumbled, angry for not seeing a breakfast tray in his hands. If he hadn’t stayed in bed to make his not so amazing breakfast, then why hadn’t he stayed?

“Good afternoon, Alina.” He teased, slowly prowling to her side of the bed. His back always out of sight.

“What do you have there?”

“Close your eyes.”

She did, expecting a present of some sort.

But then he scooped her up in his arms and took her to his living room. “What are you…?” His fireplace was lit up. Warm flames danced within the brick walls, lazily eating away the logs within their embrace. “Did you…?”

Setting her down, Aleksander arched a brow and nodded before stealing a breathless kiss from her lips, “Central heating is very nice. But not exactly inviting for sex in front of an empty fireplace.”

“Sex in front of the fireplace?” She deadpanned.

“After breakfast, of course.” Of course. Of course he’d conceded to one of her requests to get something out of it. For days she’d been begging to see the fireplace put to use, always getting a reply on how the heating system was perfectly fine and much more efficient. And now he’d done it. To have sex. Of course. It was Aleksander after all.

He was back. With a breakfast tray. “Finally!” She groaned, her mouth watering at the sight of dark chocolate muffins.

Aleksander poured some coffee for the two, “I wanted to have blini, but I can’t do them nor was the bakery open this morning. So I got these yesterday. They are…” His eyes sparkled as he took a sound bit off of his, “Magnificent.”

Alina nodded, mouth full of muffin, “Yesh. Truly.”

They ate in silence, the fire crackling behind them. When all food and coffee was gone, Aleksander put the tray away and returned to Alina, doing quick work on her sheet-cocoon. “These are so unnecessary right now.” He said, mouth hanging over hers. His robe was gone in a moment, piled over the discarded sheets and soon Aleksander was pressing tantalising kisses on the corner of her lips, in the dip of her collarbone, over her hipbones, on her inner thighs. Alina closed her eyes and parted her lips, breathy yesses stumbling off of her. He kissed here, he kissed there, his fingers teasing her skin and her nipples and her inner thighs. And then he crashed his mouth on hers, tugging her lip and pulling and nipping and teasing her with his tongue. The pressure of his hungry mouth had her grabbing handfuls of his hair and scratching her nails down his neck and down his back and up again and oh…! Oh!

“Aleksander!” She gasped when his finger slipped between her folds and he did a long and slow swipe, drawing an equally long and slow moan off of her. His thumb brushed over her clit once, twice. Alina shuddered, his teasing touch enough to have her seeing stars behind her closed eyes.

And then, without any other tease of any kind, Aleksander slowly slid inside her. So, so slowly. A groan grew in the back of his throat when he was settled in and Alina pulled him in for another kiss, moving her hips in a silent order. Which, as always, Aleksander quickly took care of.

They moved for long, fast and slow and slow and fast, in a dance that was all sorts of dirty. Aleksander kissed her and teased her. Alina scratched and straddled him, crying out his name whenever her body wanted to break apart and into a million stars. He moved them again and again she was on her back and they moved, moved, moved. Oh, if the walls could blush… They would, oh yes, they would.

As her climax approached, Alina dared a look at her… lover. And in that moment, as the two moved fast and hungry, as the two moaned, their bodies aching, sweat beading on their skin from their own heat and fire heat and everything. As they came together and Aleksander scrunched his brows together, her name a prayer on his lips, Alina realised something.

Something big.

Something that shouldn’t be happening.

But it was.

Oh, but it was.

She was in trouble.

Big time.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what in saints' name has alina gotten herself into??
> 
> feedback/comments/fangirling will help answer this big question!! <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! What will happen???

 

 

New Year’s Eve.

Alina had just received her grades for the semester and she was ecstatic. Finally! At last! She had beaten Aleksander in all the classes they had in common. Ever since they… Well… She didn’t like to think sex had made her better.

If anything, it was Aleksander who had let sex get the best of him. Serves him right. As for her, Alina Starkov was back on top and ready for one last semester and graduate with flying colours. Because Aleksander was slipping. Obviously. Not because sex had somehow helped her... Saints, she had to stop thinking about that.

She also needed to stop avoiding Aleksander.

After the little moment of… illumination, Alina had reduced their encounters. While before they’d done more before and after sex, now Alina kept all those moments to a minimum. She had even started to leave in the morning before he woke up. And Aleksander wasn’t an idiot, he knew what she was doing.  Alina just had to avoid the talk. That was all.

Easy, right?

“Alina…”

She shut her eyes. Please, please, please. She was dreaming, she had to. She’d been so careful. It was just her imagination getting the best of her.

A hand on her waist and then he was turning her and Alina was staring straight into those silver pools and all her breath was gone.

“You have been avoiding me.” He stated. Not a question, not a vague remark. A statement.

She pressed her lips shut and looked away. Or tried to, her eyes managing to stray for only a moment. “Yeah, no. I haven’t. I’ve just been… Busy. Studying for finals and finishing works and stuff. You know I have. You’ve had those too.” She blazed through her words, the speech much more blotched than she had planned to.

Her cheeks heated up when he arched a single brow. He didn’t believe her! Why not? It made perfect sense. She had always looked after her grades and her success in university, why wouldn’t she now?

Tilting his head to the side, Aleksander watched her for a moment, then, “You’re regretting this.”

The word was out before she could stop herself, “No!” And then regret was her newest best friend. Because Aleksander’s eyes widened with surprise and then… happiness. Oh no, this was terrible. This was awful. And terrible. And awful. What was she doing? She should have said yes, she should have taken the chance. Breaking things off and getting free of this and him and them. But no, of course not. Her brain had to pull a needy stunt on her and cry out a big, fat ‘no’. Not only that, a cried out ‘no’. As if Aleksander had just suggested removing a lung from her or something.

He waited. And waited. But Alina remained silent. Keeping her mouth shut was probably for the best. Aleksander rubbed a hand over his chin and licked his lips, “You’re not regretting this. But you are still avoiding me, Alina.” He spoke slowly. “Why are you avoiding me, then?”

“Aleksander… I… I’m not. Why would you…? We keep meeting every day, how is that avoiding you?” She looked around and lowered her voice, “I went down on your last night in the library again, remember?!”

“When I tried to talk about this. Right when I tried to. Alina, you are avoiding me and avoiding this conversation. Why?”

“Because I love you!” She screamed. And quickly slapped both hands over her mouth. Was she mad? She clearly had no power over her mouth at very least.

Aleksander stared at her, eyes wide, mouth hanging open, arms loose as if he didn’t quite know what to do with them. For the first time since she laid eyes on him, Aleksander Morozova seemed lost.

“You… love me?” he breathed.

Alina just kept her hands over her mouth. She really didn’t want to say anything else. Next thing she’d probably be kneeling and asking him to marry her or something. Yeah, best to stay quiet.

Aleksander took her hands and lowered them and then he cupped her face between his hands. They were shaking. Aleksander was shaking. Aleksander was lost and shaking. She wondered if she’d broken him. Could you break a person like you did with objects and stuff? Aleksander took a shuddered breath, “Alina…” his voice was thick with emotion.

“I…”

“Alina please…” When had he gotten so close? Their noses were practically touching, their breathing was practically the same. Alina wanted space. She needed it. Space would stop her from saying any more stupid things. Like answering his plea.

“I don’t know. I don’t know! I… I… Us… This… And you! You… You’re so! I hate you! I can’t love you! It’s ridiculous and absurd and yet here I am after I just babbled it out and… and… I can’t! But… But I…” she was breathless and so dizzy from speaking so much and so fast. How had she just vomited so many words in under a second? And had she just…? She’d just…?

Aleksander stared at her for a moment and then he kissed her. Saints help her, he _kissed_ her. His hands moved to the back of her head and then her back and he pulled her flush against him. A startled ‘oh’ was hungrily swallowed by Aleksander’s mouth as he moved his lips over hers and pressed harder whenever Alina couldn’t stop a moan from escaping her hold. This kiss was so unlike any others they had traded before, so, so unlike. It shook her world off its foundations. It rattled every single bone and cell in her body. It set her blood on fire and flooded her heart with so much. So much.

“Aleksander…” she mumbled against his lips, not really wanting to break the kiss.

He groaned, “Alina…” Her keys were fished off her pocket and soon, somehow, Aleksander was guiding them in the blind through the front door and into the elevator. He kissed her lips and her neck and her jaw and her lips again and Alina was so dizzy, so dizzy. And light. So light!

They fell into bed and Aleksander was still kissing her. It was as if she was water and he a thirsty man and he couldn’t stop drinking. And he wouldn’t. Oh saints, he wouldn’t.

But air was still needed and eventually the kiss was broken. They were so breathless, a full minute passed before either could even move. Before either could even so much as utter each other’s name. And then, “I never thought I’d hear you say that Alina… My Alina… My...” Aleksander pressed his lips against hers again, “I knew it from the moment I saw you, the two of us… You and I… We were meant to be.” He kissed her again, hands swiftly working on her thick layers of clothing, “You… I love you, Alina. I love you.” He finally said it, his voice so raw in that moment. So raw that that Alina didn’t know what to do or to say. All she could do was stare at him in stunned surprise.

From enemies to lovers. How’s that for a twist?

She pulled him back down for another kiss and then, before he could plan anything else, Alina turned them until she was straddling him, her lips still on his. Between that kiss and the next the two managed to get undressed, Alina still on top of him, her hands having taken a permanent residence in his dark hair. When she slid onto him, Aleksander actually sighed and held fast to her hips. And when she moved… He uttered her name, over and over again. Like a prayer, like a promise, like something out of a novel.

New Year came, the two barely even noticing the event, so tangled up in each other. A new year.

Later that night Alina wondered what surprises it might hold in store for her. After all, the previous one had brought her the walking surprise that was Aleksander.

 

And right there, over their heads, hung a long forgotten flower crown.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo was the final chapter up to expectations?? x)  
> I hope stunned aleksander wasn't too ooc. I think that when hearing those words from Alina's mouth would definitely throw him waaaay off. We've only seen in the books brief glances of off-balance-by-alina aleksander and this was me pushing it to the limit xD
> 
> hope you all enjoyed it!! 
> 
> fangirling/feedback/comments are wonderful christmas presents *wink wink*


End file.
